To End a War
by MLRober
Summary: Merlin is mostly out as a magic-user to Camelot. But that doesn't help the war between Arthur and Morgana. Now, he tries to end it peacefully.


Merlin ran through the castle halls as quickly as he could. He dodged every incoming tray, person, and rug. He almost tripped a couple of times, and actually did stumble while turning a corner, but had yet to land on the floor. He was in a rush, for he was almost late to waking up the prat.

He opened the doors loudly, as always when it came to Arthur. He set the tray of food for breakfast down on the table and went to the curtains. He swung them open, the sun coming in like laser beams from the window. He yelled, "Rise and shine, sire!"

The blonde on the bed groaned. Without forming a single word he reached and scavenged for a weapon. Merlin then promptly dodged a goblet. Arthur groaned loudly as Merlin picked up the goblet and set it on a nearby surface.

Arthur groaned, "Not today, Merlin."  
Merlin smirked to himself. He walked over to the bed and yanked. Arthur tumbled onto the floor in a twister of sheets and blankets. As Arthur slowly rose up from the pile, Merlin picked out the clothes Arthur would wear. Soon enough they were eating at the table.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his servant, who sat across from him. The king asked, "How come when you decide to dine with me, there's better food than usual?"

"I think we both know the answer to that," Merlin replied with a shrug as he picked out a sausage to lay on his plate.

Arthur huffed and chew on a slab of bacon. After he swallowed he asked, "And what would that be, Merlin?"  
"I need more protein in my diet, of course."  
Arthur simply gave Merlin a look, before continuing on with breakfast. He couldn't refute it. Merlin was one of the skinniest people he knew. And, he still somehow had one of the best stamina within the castle. It was the oddest thing. Merlin didn't look strong, but he probably was. Or, at least, a little stronger than he appeared.

After they ate, Arthur asked for his schedule. Merlin replied, "Training with the knights in the morning, meetings all afternoon, and then poetry lessons after dinner."

Arthur raised a brow at the last affair. He asked, "Poetry lessons?"  
"Leon made a blurb about it to the others, so now everyone thinks you love poetry. Gwen was quite fascinated by it."  
"I'm not actually going to learn about poetry, Merlin."  
"I know, I know," the dark-haired servant quickly assured him. "But, everyone else believes it's a thing. So, it's a time of quietness in your room. You can nap, I guess. Or maybe read. It would be a great time for poetry too."  
"Merlin," Arthur said, clearly agitated, "what will happen if I get questioned about my knowledge of poetry?"  
"Just make up a pratish excuse."  
"Merlin!"  
"You could always actually learn about poetry."  
"Nope," Arthur answered quickly. He looked to Merlin with a gleam in his eyes. He announced, "You'll do a spell on me that makes me knowledgeable about poetry."  
Merlin gave him the flattest look yet. He said, "I don't think there's a spell for that, my lord."  
Arthur groaned at the sarcastic tone of the last two words. He put a hand to the bridge of his nose and said, "But you're special, aren't you? Just hope I know about poetry and see how it pans out."

Merlin said, "I won't be blamed for whatever happens because of this, right?"  
"You have my word."  
Merlin didn't believe it for a moment. He pitied the king anyway, though. He concentrated on his magic, making his thoughts about poetry, and the meaning of it, raised his hands towards Arthur. Arthur grinned like a child when Merlin opened his eyes, gold and not blue like usual, and felt a small warmth enter him.

Merlin slumped onto the table with a worrying yet bored look as he waited for Arthur to say something. After a few moments Arthur spoke, "It worked. I'm sure of it."

"Oh, really?" Merlin didn't seem convinced.

"How else would I know about iambic pentameter?"  
Merlin's eyes widened in surprise. He clapped his hands together sarcastically like a seal and said, "You've learned something, Arthur! Praise! Praise, I give thee!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. He said, "You know what, Merlin? I think you should muck out the stables today."  
"Can't do that, sire," Merlin said quickly. "I'm working for Gaius today. I believe he told you he'd be sending me out on errands for most of the day last week."

Arthur remembered as soon as Merlin reminded him. The blonde groaned and said, "But you'll be back in time for the so-called Poetry Lessons?"

Merlin gave a happy nod. He said, "I'm going out for herbs before organizing his book collection, as well as giving foul-smelling and tasting mixtures to his clients."

"I'm canceling the Poetry Lesson," Arthur stated. "You can muck out the stables instead. Then you can polish my armor and sharpen all the swords that look dull."

Merlin squinted his eyes at the king. He said, "Ever since you found out about me, you've made me do more chores."  
"You can get them done faster," Arthur shrugged.

"Then I should get a raise."  
"Ha. Funny."  
"Arthur," Merlin whined where he sat, "I want fewer chores, not more. I still have to sneak around and stop people from killing you."

"Too bad," Arthur said, though he felt a little bad about his actions. He didn't show it, not to Merlin. He continued, "Go, now, Merlin. Pack a lunch if you'll be collecting herbs for a long time. I need my servant chipper."

Merlin rolled his eyes as he stood up from the table. He picked up the empty trays and said, "I should be back in just a couple hours. No need for lunch."  
"Good. Off you go, then."  
"Whatever you say, sire."

The knights were finished with morning training around 10 o'clock. Gwaine, being who he was, decided to announce, "Whoever can beat me may feel my luxurious hair!"

"I'll challenge you if I get to chop a part off," Elyan commented.

Gwaine gasped loudly as he clutched his head, "What have I done to you?"  
"Other than annoy me constantly with your stories? Nothing at all."  
"Can we put braids in your hair? I promised Gwen that it would be a thing this year," Lancelot said.

"Braids sound fun," Percival spoke up, interest peaked.

"Yeah, and now suddenly getting your mittens away from me sounds real nice," Gwaine said, backing up. Arthur came from behind him, spooking the other.

Arthur patted Gwaine on the shoulder. He said, "As idiotic as that sounds, I'll challenge you if you let me shave it off."  
Gwaine pulled away from the blonde. He said, "I take back my announcement."  
Leon laughed as he brought water to them. He passed the jug around and said, "Arthur, Gwen told me that Gaius told her that Merlin's running late. He probably won't be there in time for the Poetry Lesson."  
"You mean nap time?" Gwaine asked before taking a glug of water in. He passed it to Arthur, who glared at the other. "Don't be that way, princess! We all know you don't like poetry."  
"For your information, I have learned about poetry, sadly. I don't get why people like it, but they do," Arthur said.

"Oh, and how did that happen? You don't read anything."  
Elyan was joking when he said, "Turns out there's a spell to put knowledge in his head." When Arthur gave a flimsy nod, Elyan gaped.

Lancelot gave a small chuckle, "Merlin is a little special, ain't he?"

"Technically it wasn't a spell. It just sort of happened when he thought about it," Arthur said.

Percival said with a shake of his head, "I don't understand how magic works."  
"Neither do I," Leon agreed.

"It doesn't help at all that Merlin seems to break the rules about it, either," Gwaine said.

"But it's good for us," Elyan reminded. "The stew tastes better now when he cooks."  
"And our shirts," Gwaine moaned in agreement. "They're so soft now. The sheets on my bed too."  
Sir Gavin and Sir Kay, standing mere feet away from the group, could only shake their heads. Gavin said, "Is magic legal yet, or is Merlin a test to see if it actually corrupts a person?"  
"I think the king is trying to make it legal, and Merlin is just sort of there," Kay responded slowly in unsureness.

"And most people in the castle have overheard Gaius yell about keeping Merlin's magic a secret, right?"  
"Pretty sure," Kay agreed.

"... Should I learn magic?"  
Kay gave Gavin a ridiculous look. He asked, "Do you want to die? Wait until it's legal."  
"But Merlin's practicing it. He's still a beginner, ain't he?"  
"I've learned of Merlin's magic 4 months ago. I don't know how long it takes to master, but I think Merlin has practiced longer than that."  
"So what, I have to wait for a few more months? That's boring. Morgana's planning on attacking, soon, isn't she?" Gavin asked.

"Probably. It is spring, after all. With winter out of the way, she'll be able to move her forces easier."  
Gavin let out a small sigh. He said, "We can't beat her with only one sorcerer. She's top-tier. Merlin can't last against her."  
"You know," Sir Kay says, "we're knights."  
Gavin rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, and we'll be the ones to take her down." He frowned to murmur, "She could kill us with a swipe of her hand in the air."  
-

Merlin ran through the forest as quickly as he could. He used a few spells to trip up those chasing after him, but he was running low on life force. He was hungry and wished he packed some sort of snack, and he was tired. Very tired of running.

He thought he had gained space from his assailants. He looked back with a small smile of relief. It was short-lived as he was tripped. From the ground, he looked up to see Morgause and Morgana.

Morgana seemed to pity him with a laugh and look in her eyes. She said, "Merlin, if only you didn't stay loyal to the king. We could have been good friends, you know."

Morgause added, "You're only a serving boy. You would have been well-respected in our ranks. Rumors that you have magic hit out ears. Rumors that say you're doing quite well for a beginner. As soon as your king finds out, he'll kill you."

Morgana bent down, some sort of nostalgic look was in her eyes. She murmured, "I'll teach you how to be a true sorcerer, Merlin. Give up on Camelot, on Arthur, on everything it stands for. Pledge your loyalty to us, the future rulers of Albion. We're going to let magic free."

Morgause didn't bend down to him, but she seemed to want him on their side just as much as her half-sister. The blonde said, "It's either you join us, or die here."

Merlin bit his lip as he looked at the two sisters. Morana brushed away his bangs and said, "Time's running out, Merlin. I have a new spell to test if you don't make the right decision."

Merlin wobbled up to his feet. Morgana seemed hopeful while Morgause seemed to be neutral. Merlin steadied himself on the tree. He looked to Morgana and said, "I like to think we were good friends once." She agreed with a small jerk of her head. Merlin continued, "But I won't align with you. Killing those against magic makes us just like Uther. I won't become him."  
Morgana summoned a dagger in mid-air. It lined at Merlin's throat in a split-second. Morgause drew her sword on the chance he escaped it.

Morgana's green eyes hazed as she said, "Farewell, Merlin. If I let you alive, you'd plot against us, I'm sure. Like you always do, even without your magic you were trouble."  
"Finish it, sister," Morgause added.

Morgana gave a nod. Her eyes lit up in gold. Merlin was prepared to strike, but then he heard a voice in his head. [Duck down, now, Emrys!] Merlin obeyed the voice. Morgana and Morgause were flung back by a familiar face. Merling grinned towards the young druid man.

Mordred and Merlin ran through the woods. They only stopped after they were sure they were out of reach. Both were panting as they regained their breath. Eventually, Merlin gave Mordred a hug, "It's been a while."

Mordred returned the sentiment. He responded, "It's tough when you're trying to build a magic city without Morgana learning of it."  
Merlin gave a nod as they released. Merlin said, "I expect it to be going well if you're near Camelot."  
"It is," Mordred confirmed as they walked towards the castle, just in their sight range. "Your mother is doing well. Gilli says that he is enjoying it as well. Says that it's comforting knowing everyone there will not judge him for his magic."  
"And Iseldir?"

Mordred smiled more upon the mention of that name. He explained, "He is very grateful for it. Many druids have moved to the magic city. Since it's tucked in the Perilous Lands, no one has even neared the protective barrier you've set up."

"That barrier only stays up because of all the magic they pour into it every week."  
"Merlin," Mordred gave him a knowing smile, "we both know that you fed a lot of magic into the runes. The boulders protecting the magic city is only safe because of how much you put into it."  
"They give it extra power."  
"I'm sure they do," Mordred laughed. He then switched subjects and said, "How is Camelot? I've been away for about two months on leave. Anything of importance?"  
"Other than Arthur being a complete prat by giving me more chores? No. Nothing big. A couple of assassination attempts, but that's normal. Although there was also this one day when my magic was outed."  
Mordred froze in his step. He gaped at the elder and said, "How is that not important, Emrys!?"

Merlin chuckled awkwardly as he kept going. Mordred followed a few steps behind. Merlin explained, "I got a little drunk, let it slip because of an odd attack from a sorcerous. It was a rough week of explanations, about two weeks after you left too. Horrible, really. And then it became a fact that I had magic in the castle. But now Arthur's trying to legalize it, so there's that."  
Mordred closed his mouth, but his eyes were wide as they continued their journey. Soon enough they entered the city. Mordred was welcomed back by the guards. Merlin went on while Mordred went to reclaim his room in the castle, and get his cape.

Merlin entered Gaius's just around 3. Gaius raised his eyebrows and asked, "Why did it take so long?"

Merlin laughed as he held up a satchel full of herbs. He said, "Things happen, Gaius, nothing to worry about."  
"I don't believe you for a second."  
Merlin relented under the eyebrows. He said, "Morgana and Morgause know I have magic." The eyebrows rose up in concern. Gaius parted his lips. Merlin quickly stopped him by saying, "They think I'm a beginner like the rest of the castle does. They wanted me to join them. Morgana seemed hopeful about it. Luckily Mordred was there and flung them away so we could escape."  
"Mordred's back from the city?"  
"Yep," Merlin answered with a grin following. "He says it's going perfectly. Mum is safe, and no one suspects a thing yet."  
"Yet, Merlin, yet. What will you do if they get discovered?"  
"They can handle themselves," Merlin assured. They knew many, many more spells than he. Compared to the druids, and other magic users that have shown up to the city from out of the country, they've had years and years of practice on him. They would be fine.

"Just be careful, my boy," Gaius ushered. "I can't lose you." Merlin sent over a smile, one that Gaius wanted to smack off his face. He knew that smile. "Merlin, don't do anything stupid!" He called after the young man.

But it was too late, Merlin was off with a wave and hollor of, "Bye, Gaius. See you later!"

That's when Gaius realized Merlin didn't bring back anything he sent the boy out to do in the first place. That only happened if he ran into trouble. "Dear boy," he muttered, "what are you fighting against this time?"

Gwen was retrieving plates of food from the kitchen for a few of the new knights that started last month, when Merlin appeared next to her. If she wasn't used to it, she would have dropped the plates she was balancing. She asked every so kindly, "Merlin, what are you doing here? I thought it was a Gaius errand day."  
"Oh," the ravenette blurbed, "I forgot about his things. I should go back soon."  
Gwen squinted her eyes and picked up another plate and balanced it in her hold. She asked, "What caused you to forget Gaius's errands?"

"Oh, you know, a small chase here and there. Mordred's back in town, too. In fact," he picked up the last plate there, "I'll go bring him some food."

Gwen didn't say anything about how the plate he picked up was Arthur's lunch. Nope. She wasn't planning on it. She simply said, "That seems grand for a king, doesn't it?"

Merlin looked down to the plate. After observing it he said, "It does seem to have extra meat on it. I wonder if Cook is starting to give out more protein since Morgana is threatening Camelot again."

Gwen smiled softly and started walking off. Merlin followed as he always did. They liked to accompany each other to places when they could. As they made their way to the knight hall, Gwen said, "Everyone's been training more."  
"There's an impending war, I sure hope they train more."  
"Yeah, there's totally not a warlock around that could fight off everyone in a snap if they wanted at all."  
Merlin gasped fakely, "Gwen! Whoever told you that must be lying. You're speaking of treason."

"Uh-huh," she smiled, "sure, Merlin, sure, pretend to be oblivious to it all."

They turned down a hall. Merlin knocked on the doors for Gwen. At each door a tired-looking knight opened it and took the food gratefully. At the end, Gwen and Merlin changed route to the upper-knight quarters, where Mordred's room was.

Merlin said quietly in the busy hall, "I assure you, Gwen, every rumor you've heard about me is a lie. I ain't done a single thing."  
Gwen snorted out loud, which got a few side-ways looks from others down the hall. She rolled her eyes at Merlin and turned the corner. She said, "Yes, Merlin, you're a little pure doll brought down from the sun."  
"You never know," he murmured as he knocked on Mordred's door.

The druid night opened it, and gave both of them an invite in. They settled down at a table, where Mordred said, "I have training in about an hour. Please tell me everyone hasn't learned of you abilities, Emrys."  
"Not everyone," Merlin squeaked.

"Just practically everyone," Gwen interrupted. Merlin looked offended as she continued, "I've heard a few things from the other knights. Some knew of his magic for almost half a year. They assumed Arthur knew the whole time. And that Arthur was the one who urged Merlin to learn it, so he could see if magic truly corrupts the user."  
"They think Arthur knew for half a year?" Mordred was shocked.

Merlin agreed, "He's an oblivious cabbage head. He wouldn't have known."  
"It didn't help that Gaius was constantly yelling for you to keep it a secret, Merlin," Gwen added. "If Gaius, the trusted advisor of the king knew, then obviously the king knew it too."  
"It's a wonder I'm still alive," Merlin murmured.

Mordred agreed, "You should've been found out years ago, I believe."  
Merlin, again, looked offended. He took a piece of bread from off the tray and threw it at the knight. Mordred tried to duck out of its way, but got hit. It didn't hurt at all, but when around Merlin, all turn back to their roots of a child. Mordred threw the piece of bread back at Merin. Merlin swooped towards Gwen, only getting nicked on the shoulder.

Gwen huffed, "Boys, boys! Calm down right now! Manners, please."  
Merlin reached down to reach the bread. He ate some in a pout while Mordred quietly ate a piece of chicken. Gwen smiled, and ate some fruit during the peaceful time they had left.

During afternoon training, Merlin did not attend. He was back in the forest collecting the herbs Gaius had asked for earlier that day. His basket was full with all that would be needed for at least two weeks, when he heard a strange noise.

Merlin set down his basket quietly. He stayed behind a tree, only peeking out every so often. The strange noise was somehow getting closer. He suctioned himself to the tree in the hope that whatever was causing the noise would just leave him be.

Then, a large hiss came from his right. He closed his eyes, thinking it would be some sort of beast. Instead he got nothing. He opened his eyes slowly to see white scales and bright eyes. He was im immediate glee, "Aithusa!"

The dragon made purring noises and croaks. He stroked the head of the dragon. She seemed to like the attention and feel of a Dragon Lord. Merlin said, "Where have you been? Off with Morgana again, I'm guessing. Has she been treating you well?" Aithusa responded happily, so he took his answers for yes.

He asked, "Are you going to return to her soon?" A nod came from the dragon. He said, "Would you be willing to give her a letter, then?" An excited screech. Merlin smiled and bendt down to the basket. He pulled out a green-stained parchment. He slid it into Aithusa's mouth. She gurgled vibrantly. Merlin said, "Thank you, Aithusa." She seemed ready to take flight. He reminded, "Stay low and vigilante! And don't kill unless you have too. Love you! Stay safe!"

The dragon made a wispy noise before taking off. He watched her disappear. Once he was sure she was gone, he picked up the basket and started his way back to the city.

Morgana and Morgause were training their batch of warriors. Morgause taught them the sword, while Morgana taught those with magic how to use simple spells for effective death. Many of those in their army backed away when they saw a winged being coming towards them.

Morgana turned around with a small, smirky smile. The dragon landed a foot away from her. Morgana expected a happy nip, but instead saw a parchment in between the dragon's teeth. She grabbed it carefully out of Aithusa's mouth.

Morgause called a time-out, and sent everyone away. The two sisters went into their quarters, Aithusa following them around with a swaying tail of happiness. The two sat down at a table. Morgana opened the parchment.

She read, "'Dear, Morgana, this is Merlin. I'm sorry for earlier today, but I don't exactly feel like dying. I was going to send this with magic, but then I ran into Aithusa while collecting herbs for Gaius.' Oh dear, he sounds like he always does."

Morgause agreed silently. She said, "What else did he write?"  
Morgana kept reading, "'I regret to say that I will not be joining you. I understand why you do fight, but I will not side with you on this. I believe there is no need for bloodshed. I hope that one day we can be friends again. I know I'm not the only one that misses you greatly. So what if Uther died? That are Agravain. And I might've hated him a bit.' He think Agravain killed Uther."  
"He did," Morgause said. "We may have given him the necklace, but it was his doing that ended Uther's life."  
Morgana once again read off the parchment, "'If a war is coming, I will be on Arthur's side. I hope not to face you, but I will. Stay safe and wise, Merlin.' He almost sounds sad."  
"He's fighting on the wrong side of the war. Of course he will be sad," Morgause said.

Merlin sat down across Arthur. Dinner passed slowly, the recently empty tray sitting down on the table an arm's length away. Arthur looked unsure as he asked Merlin, "You want to form an alliance with Morgana and Morgause?"

"Well, yeah," Merlin said lamely. He really didn't have anything else to say. That was about it. His big plan wasn't anything cool.

"And if they disagree and try to kill us, you'll just swing a magic wave at them and end it?"  
"I guess."  
"O...kay," Arthur tattled on. He had no idea what Merlin was thinking. It's why he asked, "Do you have a process to ending the war, or are you just winging it?"  
"A little bit of both…?"

"MerliN!" Arthur yelled in exhaust. "No! Not good enough."  
"Do you have a better plan, then?" Merlin asked. Arthur froze, mouth agape. Merlin looked smug as he threw himself back against the chair. He said, "You don't, so we go with mine. Just us."

"Fine," the blonde agreed hastily. "But," he put a finger up, "if I die, I will haunt you forever. And I was told that your weird druid name means something like immortality, so we will be stuck together for centuries. A warlock and a ghost."  
"That's a threat," Merlin observed, amused. "I'd kill you off before you get too annoying." Arthur looked offended and shocked as Merlin picked up the empty tray and left quickly before the goblet could hit him.

The next morning. Arthur announced to his knights that they should take the morning off, and wait for him to return after a fresh morning hunt. Lancelot and Gwaine both offered to ride with Arthur once they saw Merlin preparing the horses, but Arthur declined and said, "Keep an eye out. Be prepared in case something goes wrong."

The two knights watched as Merlin even got his own horse. The king and servant set off for the woods. Gwaine said to Lancelot, "They should be going on picnics, not ending wars." Lancelot agreed with a few bumpy nods.

After a two hour ride, Merlin said, "Stay alert."

Arthur did as told. He put his hand on the edge of his sword handle, and stretched out his hearing as best he could. He noticed his horse's ears twitched. He grabbed onto his sword and prepared for battle.

Morgana and Morgause made their appearance, Aithusa by their side. The three females looked majestic, the wind blowing ever so slightly to extend that. Morgana looked ready to fight if needed, while Morgause was the same, armor on and sword ready to draw. Aithusa was there because she could be.

Morgause called, "Why are you here, Pendragon?"

"We're asking for a truce," Arthur answered steadily.

Morgana and Morgause exchanged silent looks. Morgana ticked her head. She announced, "We can't have a truce with someone who hates magic."  
"Who told you I hate magic?" Arthur questioned. Morgana and Morgause stayed silent. The king announced, "I am making magic legal. It'll be announced next week."  
"Since when did you like magic?" Morgana couldn't help but goad.

"Since Merlin," he answered simply.

Morgana felt her hand flick. Of course it was Merlin. It was always Merlin. She looked at the servant sitting calmly on another horse next to Arthur's. Merlin was always there.

Morgause took over, "Pendragon, no truce will be made without proof."

"I was born of magic," Arthur said suddenly. "My mother died because of a deal Uther made with Nimueh. He knew what he was getting into. He knew and still blamed everyone but himself. I was born of magic. Merlin was born of magic. And Morgana, you were too."

Morgana faltered. Morgause planned on saying something, but then his voice broke through. Merlin said, "There's a magical town full of all of those like us. Druids, sorcerers, normal peasants, a few bards and nobles, even. I casted the wards to protect the town."

"Large wards like that aren't simple, servant," Morgause said.

"I don't have simple magic."  
"But you're a beginner," Morgana reminded.

"Ha ha, funny thing that. Have either of you heard of Emrys?" Merlin asked.

Morgause stilled. Morgana looked over to her half-sister in worry. Morgause asked, "Does that make Arthur Pendragon the Once and Future King?"

"Yes," Merlin answered confidently.

"We accept the truce, then," Morgause stated. Morgana seemed slightly confused, but went with it. Arthur and Merlin high-fived, though Arthur would never admit it.

Gwen and Lancelot watched Merlin and Arthur throw goblets at one another. Gwen said, "All I ask is for one, peaceful dinner. Why can't Merlin gift me that?"  
Lancelot replied, "Arthur being here didn't help." His hand itched towards his own goblet.

Gwen lasered in on it. She whispered hotly, "Don't you dare."

Lancelot froze for a split second before picking it up and chucking it towards his king. Arthur gasped as it hit him. He turned, mock-hurt. He said, "Lancelot, how could you?"

In return, Merlin and Arthur both threw new metal items towards him. It was all fun and games until one hit Gwen. All three boys seemed terrified. Gwen sighed and released tension from her shoulders in the quiet room. She stood up, picked up a knife, and threw it precisely. It missed Arthur's ear by a few centimeters.

"No more," Gwen commanded before sitting back down. Shortly after, dinner continued on peacefully. That was until Morgana stumbled in ranting on about a rogue sorcerer pledging to take the throne.


End file.
